


Your eyes are the reason why this is happening

by LinaBigFace



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBigFace/pseuds/LinaBigFace
Summary: Raimon Junior High is having a snow trip. However, multiple children have been missing recently, will everything be okay? [KyouTen]





	1. Wait,what?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!I'm Lina, this is my first fanfiction so if you don't like it, I will totally understand you. English isn't my native language so you might notice a few grammar mistakes while reading.
> 
> I would like to give a HUGE thanks to my amazing friend Yoza for helping me to fix this first chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer, because I want to add one for fun even if it is not necessary: I do not own Inazuma Eleven and its characters, KyouTen is canon anyway and I am entirely satisfied with that.

It was a morning after-noon like the others. I was doodling in my notebook while my math teacher was explaining math with "letters". I was too busy drawing to listen to him.  
"This one looks great," I though as I finished the doodle.  
I continued to draw for the rest of the class, not listening to my teacher talking about a school something. It was finally the end of school and it means soccer practice!  
"Everyone, like you all know, the director has given permission to the school for a week-long snow trip and with the permission of the director. We all will go together,", Coach Endou announced, "don’t forget to get your parents’ permission and to prepare your luggage. Now let’s start the practice. "  
"Wait, what? Since when the did school announce a snow trip?! " as I thought with surprise "… oh crap the math teacher might have explained it when I was drawing. "  
When practice ended, and everyone got ready to head back home. I head a familiar voice talking to me.  
"Tsurugi, do you want that we walk home together?"  
"If you want," I answered  
"I can’t wait for the snow trip," said Tenma, walking home next to his friend," it’s first time seeing snow and going to a trip!"  
I didn’t answer, I wasn't really listening.  
"Are you impatient too?", asked the brown-haired boy with silver-blue eyes.  
"Yeah,yeah..." , I replied  
"Do you want to be my roommate?"  
"Ye- wait,what?! Can you explain to me about that roommate thing?"  
"Your teacher didn't explain this to your class? There will be rooms and 4 students paired for each of them for the whole week. Well, have a good afternoon Tsurugi, I hope you'll be able to come to this trip." wished Tenma before going home.  
I came home really fast after hearing that.  
"Did I just accepted to be Tenma's roommate? I didn't finish to say "Yes". Hold on, he actually wanted me to come in the snow trip, so I am actually his roommate. Why am I even so preoccupied by that? It's not as if we are going to be only two.", my mind was such in a mess right now. I didn't even notice that I was already in front of his house and that I had opened it. I came back to Earth after hearing a familiar voice.  
"Welcome home, Kyousuke, how was school today? ", asked a boy looking like me.  
"Hi, Big Brother…"  
"Is something wrong, Kyousuke?"  
"No, it’s nothing, but…" I paused before continuing to talk, "our school is going to have a snow trip and…" I paused again.  
"If it’s money that is a problem, just know that it is really not one.", reassured Yuuichi.  
"No, it’s not that, but it’s just that we are going to go there for a week and in math class I wasn’t listening, so I don’t have all the details, so I don’t know what will happen that day. The worst is that I know that we will have a roommate and Tenma asked me to be with him and I accepted…"  
"So, you were too busy drawing Tenma in class and so you were not listening and now you’ll be in the same room as him for a whole week. ", guessed Yuucchi.  
"Yes," I said before realising what Yuuichi guessed, "hold on, how do you know all of these?! "I exclaimed panicked surprise.  
"Sorry little brother, I saw your notebook and all your drawings of Tenma inside, but you're really talented you know, with the number of drawings that I saw of him only I deduced that you reaaaaaaaaally appreciated him and that you did not listen often because there were incomplete notes in it, "he explained ", I also read history of all kinds at the hospital, such as love, "he added by winking at me.  
I said nothing, I just blushed of embarrassment. Is my big brother a medium?  
"Don’t worry, it's not like if someone has listened to us. Use that occasion to declare your love to him.", advised Yuuichi.  
"It doesn’t bother you that I’m gay? I’m sure that Tenma will make fun of me if he learns that…", I said with a worried tone  
"Why should it bother me? You are my little brother and so I must help you in situations like this. You are talking about Tenma, I really doubt that he will make fun of you.", reassured my older brother, "now, let’s prepare dinner."  
"Well, okay"  
The next day, I managed to know in detail what was going to happen in the snow trip. The Raimon soccer team will go to a different place because someone invited the team. That person even accepted to pay everything, so no one had to waste money for it. The third year aren't coming with us because the school decided to do something special for those who are graduating from Raimon. Those who are going to be with the team are: Kirino,Shinsuke,Hamano ,Hayami,Kurama,Aoyama,Ichino,Nishiki,Kariya,Aoi,Akane,Midori,Shindou,Tenma and myself. The girls are together for their room and the boys can decide who is with who for the room. There will be activities such as snowboard and skiing. Since there are only 15 students who are coming, it was decided that there will be only 1 adult, aka Coach Endou.  
The day before the D-day, I was making sure I had everything in my luggage. Big Brother told me that if I needed any love advice, I could just text him.  
I understand that he wants to help me in my "love situation" but I believe he is too much into it. He gave me some shojo mangas and books giving tips about love...Are these really necessary?...This isn't just a love story! As I finished to check everything, I watched the news. There was a case of missing children recently and the culprit has been found and arrested. Those children were found dead and with severe injuries.  
I hope everything will be fine...


	2. Drawing or Gaming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to note something before you start to read this chapter, even if this is a KyouTen fanfiction, I still want to add some importance to the characters and the plot. So, they way the KyouTen will come is that it will rise gradually, slowly but surely.  
> Thank you Yoza for helping me to fix this second chapter!

The D-day is finally here, I checked my luggage again for the fourth time to make sure that Yuuichi haven't added another sweater or 5 pairs of socks because he was afraid that it would get too cold when I'll get at the location of the snow trip. He even gave me a bottle of medicine in case I get sick! When I was about to go to school, Yuuichi told me to be careful with strangers... I saw Coach Endou close to the Raimon bus and he was checking if everyone was here. We are supposed to go at some place close to Inazuma Town which means close to Asakusa. However, the Raimon soccer team is going to Hokkaido. Which is about 1270 km away from here, about 18 hours of bus, so we are going there by airplane. Coach Endou told us that a man contacted the director and invited our team to go to Hokkaido. He even paid for everything and the airplane tickets for the round trip. That man must have something wrong in his brain to pay everything for 16 students and a soccer coach who he doesn't even know. He must be as rich as Shindou's family too. It is 6h27 right now and we are going at 6h30, almost everyone are other Raimon students are starting to get in their bus and we did the same. I sat at the back of the bus.

"Crap...Where is it?" I though as I struggled to find my 3DS in my suitcase.

The Raimon bus started to go.

"...", my mind was as blank as Kirino's mist. "WHERE THE HECK DID THOSE GAMES COME FROM?!", I screamed.

Everyone was looking at me for a few seconds and then they continued to talk.

Some of my games weren't there anymore and I found instead some romance games... I checked where everyone was sitting and fortunately Tenma is in front with Shinsuke. Knowing who the culprit was, I had two options: Drawing or playing one of those games.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO CHOOSE WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!

It won't happen often that there will be something like this, but depending on which option you'll choose for Kyousuke, you'll get a different moment of the story. You can always read the other option after you have read the one you decided to read first.

I want to know which option you have choosen, so I created a poll!: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf54EouFaAaCFL_fbr_UbmOBKsllODolMDBlbHcPSVljEP26Q/viewform

Just a note before you read the Drawing option or the Gaming option (which is below the end of the Drawing Option)

Kid Icaras=Kid Icarus / Pitty Pat=Pit / Super Bash Sisters=Super Smash Bros / Chuchu-Nezumi=Pikachu  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Drawing Option

I decided to draw, if anyone sees me playing those games ,which some of them seem to be dating simulator games, I'll probably die of shame and I also knew who the culprit was behind that... I started to sketch the head and the shoulder, then the bangs of the hair. Something was bugging me, it was that new about the case of those missing children. Why did the reporter said that they were missing and that they found the culprit? Don't they mean that they got kidnapped by the person? They all had something in common too. They were boys, they were about 12 to 14 years old and ...

"Nice drawing, Tsurugi, you're a really good artist.", came a voice from the seat in front of mine.

CRAP, I started to panic when I noticed someone was looking at my drawing, I already drew a part of the hair so I quickly changed it so that no one can reconize who I was drawing.

"Thank you, Kirino, but it's nothing compared to your pieces of modern art."

Kirino was sitting in front of me. Suddenly a wild Kariya appeared and was turning and staring at my sketchbook.

"Hey, who are you drawing?", he asked.

"Kariya! He isn't even done to draw that character! Where's Shindou, wasn't he sitting with me a few seconds ago?"

"Ahhhhhh, Kirino is a meanie.", his eyes went round, "For your information, Shindou and I switched our places because he wanted to know more about Kidou's tactics by asking to Hikaru."

"Hey I am just-",

Kariya talked over Kirino. The pink haired boy looks a bit pissed.

" Let's get back to the subject, who are you drawing?" the teal haired boy asked again.

" That's...Pitty Pat from Kid Icaras." I should have added more details to the hair when I rushed to change them.

"Who?", he demanded curiously.

"Just a character from a video game!", I exclaimed.

"By the way, we all heard you yelling. Is anything alright? What games were you talking about?", Kirino was throwing those questions at me.

" Don't forget that you have been spacing out lately...You just did it a few minutes ago.", Kariya added, "have you drew other characters and are you alright?"

"I already asked him that... Learn how to listen, this is what ears are made for."

"See! Kirino is a meanie!"

"Stop to act like a child! I know you're just pretending!", was the annoyed responce.

"Hehe, then why do you seem to be angry now?", his eyes went back to normal.

I couldn't even answer one of them because they were invading me with questions and now they are arguing. Were they in a question war or something? How did that went 'Who can ask questions the most' to an argument? Shortly after they started, they seemed to finally calm down. I find it funny that they are friends but they still fight this much.

"Yes, I'm fine.", I started to answer to their questions,"ignore that moment when I yelled about the games, I was just really surprised. Yes, I have drew other characters."

"Okay, some of us were about to ask you but since I was close to you I though I could do it instead.",he pinkette said.

"Ooohhhhhhh...Tsurugi, can I look inside your sketchbook?", the teal haired boy asked.

"...No...you can't...", which means 'NO NO, BOY, YOU CAN'T AT ALL COST'.

"OOOHHH, whyyyy? Let me see the other pages!"

Kariya suddenly took my sketchbook and I started to panic like crazy. I tried to take it back,but if I moved too much the games in my bag would be seen, so I had to stay in my seat struggling to get it back. Someone finally came to my rescue.

"You shouldn't take someone's stuff like that", Tenma piped in, managing to take my sketchbook back and give it back to me.

My face was as red as Hakuryuu's eyes. I was so embarrassed that I was speechless. Kariya apologized before making request as a peace offering. I agreed and I just drew his idol for hin so that he would stop. We were close to the airport now.

Looking at Tenma and ###### reminded me of that new, again...  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gaming option

I decided to test one of those games, if anyone sees me playing those games ,which some of them seem to be dating simulator games, I'll probably die of shame, so I had to not be seen playing at it and I also knew who the culprit was behind that... I took my 3DS and one of the games. There was already a saved slot:

Character: Tsurugi Kyousuke

Time played:00:10:08

I loaded that slot and started to play. The main character looked like me, how weird.

Something was bugging me, it was that new about the case of those missing children. Why did the reporter say that they were missing and that they found the culprit? Don't they mean that they got kidnapped by that person? They all had something in common too. They were boys, they had about the age of 12 to 14 years old and... Hold on, why is Kirino in my game?!

"Luckyyy, Tsurugi, you won that lottery for this game!", Hamano said.

"CRAP, I'M SCREWED." I though.

Hamano sat right next to me along with Hayami and Kurama. We are a bit tight too... I need my personal space...

"W-what are you talking about? Which lottery?," I was seriously confused about that.

"Let me explain, Hayami started to talk, a famous game developer wanted to create a dating simulator game. However, he had no story and characters idea, so he decided to make a lottery. The winner is the main character, his life and friends replicated in the game. His love interest is the same in the game."

"I am really surprised that you had those kinds of games. Who's your love interest?", Hamano asked as seemed to be curious about that.

" OOOOHHHOOOHHHH, you have other dating simulator games!", Hamano said, peeping in my bag and taking one of my other games. I can't do anything now, I'm really doomed. Kurama and Hayami started to check my bag too. The snake boy even took two covers!

"Have you heard of personal space and manners?!", I exclaimed in a pissed tone, taking back the games from Hayami and Hamano. However, Kurama was small enough to dodge me.

"Relax, why are you that mad? Hehe, I wonder what's inside those...", he opened them and he had a surprised face, "Super Bash Sisters and Kid Icaras?"

"Why are those games in the wrong cover? Was that a joke from Yuuichi?", I wondered.

"Let's play at Super Bash Sisters!", Hamano suddenly exclaimed, taking out his own 3DS from his bag.Hayami did the same.

" Tch, what's that sudden transition? Weren't we talking about his dating simulator gam-"

"OOH! Can we play with you?"

"HEY, Tenma, don't talk over someone!", Kurama exclaimed in a pissed tone.

"There have been a lot of exclamations lately.", I noticed.

"Sorry,sorry, can Shinsuke and I play with you guys? We have our 3DS with us.", was Tenma's response to Kurama's comment.

"We can only play with 4 players in the 3DS version, so let's create a small tournament!", Hayami declared.

Ichino overheard and chimed in as well, "Wait,wait, Aoyama and I are participating too."

"A TOURNAMENT?! I AM JOINING!", was the scream Nishiki gave when he heard what was happening.

"Same for me!",Midori screamed too.

Now Hikaru was interested,"I am in too!"

"Why not?", both Shindou and Kirino though.

Everyone in the bus wanted to participate. It goes to a 1 vs 1 match first. Akane wanted to take pictures of that tournament, so Coach Endou took her place.

"Hehe, I used to play at the previous version. I won't lose agains't you!", he warned us.

First round;

Nishiki vs Ichino- Ichino wins.

Midori vs Shinsuke- Midori wins.

Aoi vs Kirino- Kirino wins.

Aoyama vs Tenma- Tenma wins.

Hayami vs Kariya- Kariya wins.

Shindou vs Coach Endou- Shindou wins.

Hikaru vs Kurama- Kurama wins.

Hamano vs me- I win.

Ichino won pretty much easily agaisnt Nishiki,Midori had no difficulties to defeat Shinsuke because it was predictable that he would use Chuchu-nezumi and Kariya had troubles to defeat Hayami. Kirino, Tenma and Kurama were really good. Sadly, Coach Endou wasn't used to the 3DS settings of this version, so he lost pretty easily. I had a tough fight with Hamano and I won it at the end.

Round 2;

Ichino vs Shindou- Shindou wins.

Tenma vs Kirino-Tenma wins.

Midori vs Kariya-Midori wins.

Kurama vs me- I win

It was now a Royal battle, the 4 of us in the same battlefield. The match was pretty intense, we all were attacking each others, the map was Final Destination. Everyone was cheering us.

Shindou was out, then Tenma almost did but he managed to defeat was only the two of us now. I understand that I fell in love with him, but how did he defeat me? He sure used a lot of combos against me, then the Smash Ball came and he finished me with it.

"YAAAY! I WON!", Tenma screamed.

"Congratulations Tenma.", I told him.

"Thank you, you were really strong you know. I though it would be impossible to beat you. Hehe.", he thanked me, smiling and giggling.

"WHY HE SO CUTE? I'M GOING TO MELT.", I though, blushing. Luckily it seemed that no one noticed it.

"That was really fun!", Midori admitted.

"We should do something like these more often.", came a suggestion from Shindou.

"The pictures were all great." Akane said. That girl took TONS OF PICTURES.

We were close to the airport now.

Looking at Tenma and ###### reminded me of that new, again...


End file.
